User talk:Kenji 03
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sanctum Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kenji 03 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PhilBro (Talk) 09:00, April 3, 2011 Thank you so much You have been an enourmous help thus far. If you couldn't tell this is the first wiki I've ever made lol. How do I make you a bureaucrat? Also are there any help pages you would suggest that I look at or should I just check out the other well-done wikis here? Thank you. -PhilBro RE: Wiki-coding Hi Kenji. Due to how those sections work (coded on the back end), there is no template to make them appear. I was able to make a fairly good recreation of the section for images on the main page here, using the gallery tag and some CSS. On a main page, the "# of pages / Add a Page" box is already there, but it's across the top of the page (next to the Edit button) instead of on the right side, so I only worked on the images box. To use the image section I made on another wiki's main page, first copy/paste this CSS to MediaWiki:Wikia.css .button { background-color: #116BB5; background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(center top , #4590CD 35%, #116BB5 65%); border: 1px solid #116BB5; border-radius: 4px 4px 4px 4px; color: white; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; font-size: 12px; height: 19px; line-height: 10px !important; margin: 0; padding: 0 7px; text-decoration: none; white-space: nowrap; } Then copy/paste this code onto the main page images on this wiki Hope that helps. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wikia.css I added the code to Wikia.css, and yes, you have to be an admin to edit it. I see that Phil made you a bureaucrat, but not admin. All a bureaucrat can do is promote/demote users. You have to be in the admin usergroup to get admin powers, so I would recommend asking him to also add you to the admin group. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Front Page The tamplate you made looks great and I think the picture shows the game very well (it could always be changed later right?). I attempted to upgrade all the main contributors to Admin, I hope it worked. -user:PhilBro : While I would like Admin status to do heavy coding, I would be VERY careful who you give Admin status to. Admins have a lot of power over a wiki and can tear it apart at the press of a button. TheKillerBeeXL and Klock84 seems nice enough, but just be careful. If you want to give contributors something to look forward to, I can make sub-admin groups with above-user powers for those who make over a certain # of edits (say, 50 or 100). Кэне_零三 08:00, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Adding maze designs I have been working on making a table that fits the Arc map, so that we could use it to add the designs to the wikia. I made a page with the progress I made this far, but was wondering if you had any feedback on how it should look (Arc Mazes). I saw rex made a page already about arc maze designs, but wanted to use this page mainly to try things out, we can delete it later (I hope). Currently, the yellow cells are the path the enemies will take, and dark grey cells are locations blocks can be build. I still want to change the summary btw. Just wrote this down fast. Eventually it will be a table, and should include strengths and weaknesses of the maze. Things I am still not sure about: *How should the path between the end of the maze an the core be visualised? *Should there be a core square included? *Should blocks that do not have to be build marked by another color (and if so which)? *Is yellow too annoying color for the path? *Is there infomation missing about the maze? *How can Mine be mapped in a table? (was thinking to just connect the walkway bridge with lines, but the blocks are not really placed streight either) Let me know if you have any ideas for how to make these designs look nicer on the wikia so we can start to add multiple designs. TheKillerBeeXL 12:47, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your responce. I processed your feedback today and it does look a lot better. We can use the tab views for the maze design pages if everyone likes that better though.I did have another reason for making a table version of the maps. It is easier to write something in the block to mark a location in the maze (for turret placement for example). It makes us able to write detailed and easy to understand walkthroughs for players that struggle with reaching the end of the game (or a higher wave in endless). Giving advise on when to buy things and where to place them would possibly help alot of people. It will take alot of work to get that all finished however :P TheKillerBeeXL 16:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Coding issues on a different wiki Hi Kenji. A very similar feature that is guaranteed to work, and easy to use, is the Tabber. It is enabled by default on all wikis. Check out the Wikia Help page for all the details. You can see it in action at FFXIclopedia. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Adminship request Hello. I know I'm a relatively new contributor, but I'd like to add CSS classes for infoboxes and navboxes, which requires administrator rights. Can you grant them to me? I've worked with MediaWiki CSS on two other gaming wikis – Killing Floor's and Alien Swarm's – so I know exactly what to do. Thanks. —Shidou T/ 00:54, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I specifically asked you instead of PhilBro because he was only active for about a week in early Spring. He granted you bureaucrat rights, so I'd expect him to trust you with granting others admin rights. Anyway, he hasn't responded to me in two days. —Shidou T/ 18:19, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: According to wikiahelp:User access levels#Bureaucrats, bureaucrats can. My user rights can be changed at (the link can also be found at ). Thanks for messaging PhilBro. :) —Shidou T/ 02:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, the user IP 203.100.4.60 has repedeatedly been trolling pages on the wiki. I suggest he's banned. Check his contribution history for proof of this. Zekas-chan (talk) 10:27, August 3, 2015 (UTC)